


Pulse

by A_Study_In_Johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Deepthroating, Light Dom/sub, M/M, More rough fluff, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Sherlock Holmes, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Sensitive Sherlock, Size Kink, Top John, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Johnlock/pseuds/A_Study_In_Johnlock
Summary: John Watson is going to fuck me.On the couch.There was something so feral about it;I craved it.





	Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of rough fluff idea floating around in my head coming to fruition

 

 

John held me down. Pressed his hand flat against my chest, his palm pressing hard into my sternum and, for a moment, I swear I could feel his pulse, that our hearts were somehow in cotangent, racing together. Perhaps I was right, I later realised, as John immediately kissed me right then and there.

Everything froze.

I froze.

_ John _ .

He was kissing me.

John Watson was kissing me...and I froze.

I pressed back into his lips and immediately felt a jolt roll down my spine in a violent wave that both shook me to my core as well as caused my cock to fill with blood so quickly, I felt very lightheaded. _ So this is what it’s like to kiss John Watson _ , I thought to myself and happily indulged myself, drowning.

“ _ Sherlock _ ,” he murmured--no, rasped, against my lips and I felt his stubble scrape against my skin, making my skin prickle and, for some reason, voluntarily made my tongue brush his lips in a completely sexual manner that absolutely did not scream, ‘ _ if I don’t feel that stubble between my thighs in the next sixty seconds, I am going to lose my godforsaken mind _ ’ and, much to my delight, he deepened the kiss, his tongue easily dominating mine--although I did try to put up a fight--as he lifted me so effortlessly before walking us toward the sitting room. He didn’t stop kissing me.

My cock jumped in excitement and a rush ran through me.

_ John Watson is going to fuck me.  _

_ On the couch.  _

There was something so feral about it;

I craved it.

As we stepped over the threshold, I couldn’t stop the words from leaving my mouth. “ _ John _ . John, your cock--I want you to fuck my mouth.” 

I could tell he was shocked  _ (better yet, absolutely turned on--wide blown pupils, God, you wouldn’t even know his eyes were even blue _ ) but it only served to further excite me. I wanted him--all of him and by the time we got to the sitting room, John was all over me, all over again. Only, this time, his lips found my jaw, then above my hyoid bone before letting his tongue swipe down over my larnyx, eliciting a surprised groan from me.

No one had ever done that.

John didn’t stop though. He sat back onto the sofa, pulling me with him. I straddled him, leaving no space between us. I whimpered, feeling his cock pressing back against mine and I’d like to say I felt intimidated at the nine inches I knew was hiding in there this whole time, but...then again, I had enough data to do the measurements in the first place. And, God, was he  _ thick _ , I almost couldn’t help but rock my hips. It was heady and absolutely addicting especially as John continued his ministrations against my neck, adding his teeth to the equation. 

I moaned into the feeling as he began to suck marks into my skin. My head fell back freely; I was all his. John noted this and leaned into me, letting his right hand grip my backside to hold me closer while his left hand came up to grasp the side of my neck, holding me up to him as he fully divulged in tasting me and taking me. His hips were now rocking back into mine, and I was slowly losing all control over myself.

I was close.

I was going to come.

John stopped.

A whine ripped its way from my throat and I felt my own cock twitching, almost violently.

“Did I tell you that you could come, Sherlock?” John inquired. His voice was dangerous, low, and challenging. His eyes settled on mine with a daring look. God, he was everything in that moment, sending a shiver up my spine at the realisation of how much I loved this man who was both so soft, yet so rough with me. 

“No, John,” I answered obediently because I wanted to be good for him.

His fingers slowly twisted in my hair, ripping a moan from my lips as his grab managed to send a shiver of arousal down my spine. “First, you just blatantly don’t listen and, then, you almost come without permission. Knees. Now.”

It barely took me a second. I knew the rush of adrenaline and excitement that was pulsing through me perhaps should have made me worry, but I was gradually losing interest.

“What was it you suggested earlier?”

I didn’t have to wrack my brain for the answer. “I wanted you yo fuck my mouth--”

“Wanted?”

“ _ Want _ . Very much want.” Sherlock’s tongue involuntarily shot out to wet his lips and John’s eyes followed the movement, growing impossibly darker.  _ How fascinating _ . 

I rose up onto my knees and began to undo John’s trousers who was gazing at me in wonder almost as if he couldn’t believe the sight in front of him and, honestly, I couldn’t blame him because I was just as sure that this moment would disappear and I’d wake up, or something of the sort.

Yet, somehow, I was still removing his trousers, along with his pants, which John rose his hips to assist. When his cock was free, hard, bobbing between us, I couldn’t help but let my tongue reach out to taste which elicited a sharp breath from John above me. I pulled John’s cock into my hand and ran my tongue from the base all the way up to his slit where I teased with my tongue before wrapping my lips around the head of his cock, causing his hips to buck. 

“God, look at you,” John gasped as I began to bob my head, creating a wet, slick friction with my tongue around and along the shaft of John’s cock. Then, he stopped me, holding my curls and gave a few test pushes. I nearly gagged, but I quickly began to breathe through my nose, wanting him to do it again. John bit back a groan, stabbing his teeth into his bottom lip, pushing back down by throat as I swallowed down the girth and length of his cock in one go. His fingers threaded through my curls and gave them a strong and low pull, eliciting a low moan from me as he released a moan of his own. I met his gaze, knowing. It was messy and I could feel my saliva dripping down the sides of my mouth, but I couldn’t make myself care, especially as John pulled back before raising his hips to push back down my throat, moaning aloud as he pulled me all the way down and my face was buried in his pubic hair. His scent was so much more heady here, smelled more like John. 

When I pulled my mouth off, it was the most obscene I’d ever done; my lips were spit slicked and swollen and John watched in raptured fascination, yet he didn’t get the chance to properly react as my hand began to slowly stroke the length of him as I tongued John’s bollocks, gently sucking on them, moaning at the weight of them against my lips and tongue as my hand tightened around John’s cock, quickening my strokes.

John couldn’t keep his eyes open; he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from coming if he kept watching me, yet John couldn’t seem to force himself to look away as my mouth left his bollocks to swallow his cock back down, immediately stillng myself against John’s pubic hair quite unexpectedly for him. 

John released a sharp hiss as he held back his oncoming orgasm. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of me. I imagined how I must look with my lips wrapped around his cock, my gaze never leaving his. As a sort of apology, I let my hands drift along his hips, down his pelvis, along his inner thighs, and over again--relaxing his body. I was afraid if I pulled off, John would come prematurely and I knew he didn’t want that. John’s thighs trembled, but he immediately inhaled and steadied himself.

It only took a nod--barely took the sight of John lifting his chin before I swallowed, letting my throat close around John’s cock, causing him to release an alarming amount of precum, which I immediately swallowed down, nearly causing John’s knees to buckle. He pulled my head back by my curls and I released him with a small gasp and a cough, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, completely satisfied with my teasing.

“That’s the game you wanna play?” John murmured huskily, pulling me towards him to press his lips to mine. I climbed into his lap and I noted there was something oddly sexy about seeing John fully clothed with his cock still jutting out. Suddenly, I desperately wanted to be naked for John.

“Oh, you know I love games, John,” I whispered low, almost taunting, letting my voice melt over him, watching as his smirk widened. I visibly watched those indigo eyes darken at the challenge.

“Okay.” he said, taking on a dangerous tone that sent a shiver up my spine. “Stand up.”

I did, very quickly. 

“Undress for me,” it was a very simple request. I began by unbuttoning my shirt, relieving myself of the fabric and, soon, my trousers and pants followed. “Oh,  _ God _ ,” John whispered as he drank me in. Or at least, that’s what it felt like. I’d never been looked at like that before; I found I rather enjoyed it coming from John. “Come here.” I did. I took his hand from where it was reaching out to me and I stood in between his legs as he began to kiss along my stomach, his hands began running up and down my sides in a motion so loving and comforting, it overwhelmed me as he lavished me in kisses.

Of course, John’s touch grew more sexual as his thumbs began to brush my nipples, making my cock leak which John licked up with his tongue as he began tonguing my slit, nearly causing my legs to give out. His hands came up to cup my backside, holding me steady as his lips wrapped around my cock and I cried out at the feeling that rushed through me filled with so much euphoria and pleasure, I could already feel myself nearing the edge.

“John, please. I don’t...I don’t think I can take much of that.”

He pulled back, his tongue wetting his lips as he looked up at me. “Turn around.”

I did.

“Where do you keep the lube?”

“In my bedroom, the nightstand.”

John was quick about it, though, unfortunately, he zipped himself back up which was a visual waste, but I knew he wouldn’t waste anymore time as he took his seat behind me. John’s hands came up to run down my sides, down my back where he didn’t shy away from touching my scars, over my arse, down my thighs, as if he couldn’t get enough of touching me. Frankly, I couldn’t get enough of John touching me; it felt like he was worshipping my body which made an incomparable warmth spread through my chest. He pressed his forehead against my lower back, pressing his lips to my skin.

“Please, John,” I whispered and, apparently, he’d heard.

“Touch your toes.” he ordered softly and it was all he had to say--I bent over and, soon, felt his hands cup my arse, spreading my cheeks apart. He did this a couple times and it didn’t take me long to realise John really liked my arse, but I didn’t need to be a scientist to figure that out, especially as my body shook at the abrupt feeling of something went brushing over my hole. I gasped when I realised it was John’s tongue. I pushed back into the feeling, wanting more, yet he’d barely even touched me. 

John swiped his tongue over my hole again, then once more as a warning sign before he began to push against my rim with the tip of his tongue, slowly spreading me open on his tongue. It was too much. So much--how was I going to deal with all of these feelings? There was too much to catalogue: John’s tongue now fucking me, his hands spreading me further apart, groaning from behind me. Involuntarily, I threaded my fingers through his hair, but I didn’t push him. I held him, feeling the force he was exerting, tethering myself in the moment through him as he let his index finger join his tongue. I cried out when he sought out my prostate and immediately found it, pushing his finger against it constantly and I watched my cock weep as I trembled intensely, my bollock squeezing tight up to my body--a warning.

Which made John stop.

My body almost toppled forward, lightheaded, but John caught me and immediately began opening me up with his fingers, completely avoiding my prostate this time round. It was simultaneously the most tortuous and amazing thing I’d ever experienced. 

After, somehow, I was up to four fingers, John began to undress himself. I was still bent over, watching him, as he hadn’t told me to move. 

“Come here,” John murmured as he began to lube the length of his cock. It was the most breathtaking sight I’d ever seen, John touching himself; I could watch it for hours if he’d let me. I climbed into his lap, spreading my thighs and took his cock into my hand. With slow precision, John helped me sink down onto his cock. It took adjustment and John had to nearly pull out twice, but when we got it right, I felt my hole slowly sink down around John and I felt my eyes roll back, keening noises falling from my lips as my hips fully met his, flushed together.

John released a shaky breath.

John Watson was inside me. Filling me to the brim, stretching me so wide, I could feel my inner muscles fluttering around his pulsing cock. He gave me the time I needed to adjust and I was made aware of precisely why when he began to move. His thrusts were...intense to say the least. He didn’t fuck me swiftly, but his thrusts were rough, forcing me back down on the length of him, setting a brutal, punishing, and slow pace, making me feel all of him. 

And me? 

Well, I was eating it all up. In fact, it was very difficult to not categorise everything I was feeling when every thrust felt like a punch to my prostate. My hips, I noticed, were moving of their own accord, meeting John thrust for thrust with an absolute filthy roll of my hips because all I could think was... _ more, more, more, more. _

John gave it all to me. 

My hands rested back on his knees to give him a better angle and cried out as he felt much deeper and thicker in this position. My hips kept up their tangent and John gripped my backside to pull me back harder onto the length of him, punching a moan straight from my chest with each thrust. My head fell back, releasing a long string of whatever sound my lips wanted to make. 

He felt too good, there was absolutely no way I was going survive this. I could already picture him fucking me all over the flat and that very thought made my cock leak which nearing purple and so swollen; it was nearly painful. Yet, Sherlock couldn't help but watch John slam into him again and again, feeling his vision blur at the edges from overwhelming and previously unknown pleasure.

“You love being fucked,” John grunted in realisation as he continued his ministrations; his hips never ceased. “ _ Taken-- _ by me.”

“ _ Yes _ ,” it was all I could manage, the only thing that made sense at that point. “ _ Yes _ , John,” I cried out as I felt that familiar tightening in the pit of my stomach, my bollocks, and the way my cock began to leak and twitch. I couldn’t stop the sounds leaving my mouth after that.

“Fuck, I’m gonna enjoy watching you come all over my cock,” John groaned, his hips rising faster, chasing his own orgasm. It stole the air from me as, now, his cock was consistently slamming against my prostate. I kept chasing the feeling, kept meeting John’s every thrust. I was so close. 

_So close_.

“Can you do that for me, sweetheart?” his right hand came up to thread into my hair, his left hand still had a very firm grip on my arse. “Can you come for me?”

I nodded vehemently, but his hand still gripped my hair before he pulled the two of us together. 

“Then, come for me, Sherlock,” John whispered roughly against my lips, his own hips stuttering as his body gave in.

And then it happened.

A sobbing moan ripped its way from my throat as I followed John down into this hole of euphoria where it felt like I could float forever. It slammed into me, wave after wave, until my vision blurred and I felt my mind space out, losing myself somewhere in between consciousness and unconsciousness.

Eventually, when I came to, I found John cleaning me up with a flannel, my legs on either side of his and my body splayed out, supine, on the sofa. Slowly, shakily, I rose onto my arms, propping myself up.

“There you are. Thought you were just gonna lie there with that dreamy look on your face,” he was smiling warmly which caused me to smile which only John had the ability to make me do. 

“That was quite…” Intense? Mind-altering? Breathtaking? One of the greatest experiences of my life?

“I know,” John smirked, leaning down to kiss him.

I smiled. “Of course you do, John,”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed, or what your favourite part was, or what you liked most.  
> If there are any errors, please let me know and I'll fix them ASAP
> 
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
